


Our Memories Are Nothing But Bones

by BoneChimes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken/hurt Error, Cruel Ink, Error is breaking slowly, Give Error More Chocolate You Monster, Hurt/Comfort, Ink is emotionless, Kind Nightmare, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneChimes/pseuds/BoneChimes
Summary: Ink captured Error quite a long time ago, and had him hidden away for the safety of the AUs.What he didn't tell people was that he has a sick possessive streak for his opposite- he loves to hold, and touch, and hurt his counterpart, slowly breaking him piece by piece.Error just wants it to end...he just wants to go back...to be free...He doesn't want to be afraid anymore.Won't somebody please come help him...?
Relationships: Error/Reaper, Ink/Error (Noncon)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189





	1. Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to a new fic that I had the idea of at 5am!! That's where all my ideas come from wassupppp- 
> 
> Anyhoot- this story has heavy RAPE/NONCON, so if you are uncomfortable with that, or don't like it, please don't read it!! I don't want anyone to read something that could hurt them. Please stay safe, and if you do read it, I hope you enjoy it! <3

He's forgotten what it's like at this point. That fluffy, floaty feeling, that so many people crave. The one with bugs in your stomach, feeling light on your step, and smiling like an idiot every damn second. It's stupid how much he misses it; craves it... He wishes he didn't...Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much... 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Error's breath hitches, his mind snapping back to what's happening in this moment. He holds back the tears that he doesn't even understand, “Yo-y-your dea-ath.” He responds in a growl. 

That only makes Ink smile, snapping his hips up roughly, enough to make Error cry out- those unshed tears watering at his sockets. “Aww, Error! I know you love me!” The emotionless skeleton cooed, his hands gripping harshly on Error's bones. 

“I d-d-don't-!” The black skeleton snarls, tugging at his wrists. It was stupid how often Ink managed to catch him like this- sometimes Ink would use his own paint- or sometimes he'd just use Error's own tears to string him up, and touch him however he pleased. “St-stop-!” 

“Hmmm,” Ink rolled his ever changing eyelights around his sockets with a shrug, “Nah! I wanna see you cum again!” 

“N-no-”, Error huffed, his chest heaving. Even now, he couldn't even see- his eyes covered in flashing ERRORS that blinded him- leaving him defenseless to Ink's touch, that only seemed to hurt him and scare him more. “I do-don-n't wa-want to!” 

“Oh, but I want you to!” Ink sad happily, his own cheekbones flushed with multiple colors, almost looking beautiful- if not for Error's true hatred of this monster before him. “You look so beautiful when you do, so happy, so pleased, so satisfied,” He purred, nipping at Error's neck, which gained a choked noise from the slightly smaller monster. “It's nice to see you so relaxed! It's the only way I can get you there,” His hips were slow again, but pressing so firmly into Error's magic, making the smaller tense, and groan from the soft, deep movements. 

He hated how good it felt-! 

“Naah-n-nooo-!” Error whined, scrunching his sockets closed, blue tears streaking, pouring down his skull, “St- hhn-” 

“There you go!” Ink purred, “Almost there, huh? Me too!” Who really knew if Ink was 'close' or not- he seemed to always have an ungodly power to keep himself back, or push himself over the edge on a moment's notice. That way he could always manage to make Error cry before he finished... “Want me to go faster?” He asked. 

“NO-!” Error shouted instantly, struggling in his bindings as his pleasure rose. He didn't want to- not again, not again, not- “Hnnnmhh-!!” 

Ink's deep purr didn't drown out the sobbing moan Error let out as he came again, for what had to be the fifth time since Ink returned to him. He tensed, and made whimpering noises as Ink sped up, forcing himself to finish inside of Error- Always...always inside of Error, so he could see his magic drip from him... 

“You're beautiful,” Ink said. Error sobbed. The taller eventually pulled out of Error, but didn't untie him as he led him to the bed he'd made just for Error and himself. 

“L-e-let m-me go-g-g-” Error sobbed, muffled into the pillow Ink had placed him on. 

“Why?” Ink asked, as if he really didn't know why. Maybe the fucker didn't- maybe without any emotions, he truly didn't know what he was doing to Error... “I want to hold you.” 

“I do-don't...” Error responded, even as his limp body was dragged into Ink's chest. Ink's bones were always without warmth. Not cold. Not warm. But a simple temperature that screamed of emptiness. There was no gentle thrum from his soul- no, there was nothing. It was like Error was laying next to a human's skeleton- holding nothing but old, splintered, and rotting bones. 

“You're shaking. Did you like it?” Ink asked, nuzzling against Error's skull. 

He still couldn't see- and damn, he didn't even realize he was shaking. He was, though- his multicolored bones trembling loudly. He knew it didn't matter. He knew Ink didn't care what his answer was. He still said, “I ha-at-ted it.” 

Ink giggled, pressing a kiss to Error's skull, “I'm glad you liked it, silly!” 

Delusional. That's a good word for Ink... Or maybe it's just that he doesn't care? Doesn't understand? At what point does the empty creator fall from his grace of kindness, into his own awful cruelty? 

Once, a long time ago, when people heard Error's name- they would run. They'd be scared. Error, the D E S T R O Y E R. He would erase anomalies, and worlds alike. AUs held no saftey from his clutches- his destructive, violent, murderous hands that killed, and ripped, and hurt- ...and yet he would never touch another thing if he could just leave where he was now... 

Ink had caught him, and he had caught Ink- multiple times over. It was a game, at one point. Not a fun one, no- never a fun one. It was life, or death- even if Ink and Error couldn't kill each other. If Ink died, he would melt into a puddle of ink, and splotchy paints, only to reform after a long while. Error, once killed, would dust, but his dust would glitch, and tremble, until it too, reformed into Error. 

Error hated Ink. Ink seemed to hate Error. Error also disliked his friends, Dream, and Blue- but now he was desperately trying to reach out to them- amazing how fear works that way... 

“I'm back!” Ink's voice called out from the front door of the nearly empty AU. The sound of that voice scared him- cold, and without any paints. That was when Ink was the cruelest- 

He scrambled off their bed, and dove into the closet, quickly shuffling around boxes to hide in the corner of the small room. He didn't like small places- or, at least, he used to hate them...But now? Now he quite enjoyed the small protection it offered him. 

“Error? Are you hiding again?” Came Ink's voice, rather pouty. Pouty...that's good- that means he took some paint... but still... he doesn't want to go out there... He doesn't want to deal with it. 

“I brought you a present!” Ink continued. Presents from the creator were a fifty-fifty thing. Sometimes Ink would bring him something he enjoyed- like yarns, sewing kits, and stuffed animals. Mostly, he brought toys- not fun toys, though. He'd bring sexual toys to keep Error from moving, or to pleasure him more- or to h u r t him. He shivered from the memories. 

Ink's steps kept going, until they again quieted down, “I'm leaving it on the table, Error! I have to go back out! Dream invited me to some kind of drink thing? With teas! Or was it coffee?” No doubt Ink's eyelights were flashing as he tried to recall, “Anyways! Kitchen table! Bye bye Ruru!!” 

Error shuddered from the nickname, and waited a long, long while, until he felt the house was empty enough for him to wiggle free of his hiding place. 

A present, huh...? Error managed to sneak his way down to the kitchen, and after searching the entire house, and locking the windows, and doors, (Not that it ever stopped Ink, he would just make keys) he felt safe enough to look. 

It was a box- a god damned wrapped gift. It was splotchy, messy wrapping paper. It looked like a rainbow had vomited on it. The ribbon around the box wasn't any better- lines and stripes to make the circles and patches of color on the box clash. 

Since when had Ink ever wrapped something for him? 

It came with a note. 

The note read, “I know I destroyed most of your weird doll things...but look!! I found one!! It was hidden in your hideout! So!! Surprise!!   
P.s, sorry for destroying all the others. 

Error crumbled the piece of paper, making sure to stomp on it a few extra times, before tearing the box open. It calmed him, at least- destroying something so colorful, and ugly. It felt nice. Until he saw what was in the box. 

His soul ran cold, as a sob wrenched it's way through his throat. The doll was in his arms the next moment, hugging it tightly to his chest. 

It was the doll he'd hidden from Ink, and everyone else. Nobody to know his secret- his hidden crush... The doll was covered in black, their white face peeking out, with a single, firey blue button eye, while the other held only black. 

When he had changed- he thought he'd forget. And he did-! For...a little bit, at least. The memories flooded back when the monster followed him, tried to speak to him- tried to comfort, and befriend him. But Error had refused. He always refused. The monster would become a target! Because of him!! Not to mention that he's no longer the one that they...that they loved... He's changed... He's darker, crueler, bound to his fate by invisible strings that cut into his bones if he dares to think the word 'no'. 

Another sob left him, as he made his way back to his bed. He'd changed the sheets since last Ink was here- so at least they smelled like lavender, and not the sickly, chemical smell of paints. 

He curled up into the sheets, holding the doll close. There was no one here to see him, to judge him- Even still, he hid himself under the sheets, snuggling closer as he whispered the words; 

“I mi-mis-ss yo-you...Re-reaper...” 

The rest of his day was spent holding his past close, and sobbing from his inability to escape.


	2. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare talks to an old god, grieving the loss of their loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter <3 Sorry I take so long, my writing abilities come and go hhhh

There was only silence around him, an endless void of nothingness. Error's home, the blank space he used to habit...All the souls were taken, put to rest. His furniture was destroyed in the battle of the star sanses. 

Ink had somehow found Error's hiding place, hit him hard, a surprise attack. Error was killed. He still visited. 

He liked to go through the chaos, and try to put things back together. Fit the broken pieces perfectly until how he remembered them in their rightful place. 

Sometimes he liked to sift through everything, looking for some small piece of him- of his bones, of his dust. 

He never found anything. 

He still looked. 

That was where Nightmare found him, yet again. 

“...Reaper...?” 

Wonderful. “Oh,” His voice was a deep baritone, ringing godly among even this young god beside him.”Hello, Night. Caught again, hm?”

“Yes.” The dark skeleton inched closer, always surprised that Reaper didn't even flinch, or turn to look at him. “You're blocking the rest of the negativity from my reaches again.” 

“Ah, sorry.” Reaper's chalky phalanges rubbed a soft cloth, a used to be shirt of Error's. “I can't exactly turn it off, so if you've come here to fight-” 

“No.” Nightmare sighed heavily, “Fighting with you always ends up depressing, and I have enough scars from that scythe of yours.” 

“Mm.” Reaper hummed, hugging the cloth to his chest, his other hand reaching out for a battered pair of red lens. “Then why are you here, oh dark lord?” 

“I believe that name fits you more these days,” Nightmare said with a sly grin. “Why are you still moping about him?” 

Reaper flinched, anger rising like bile in his throat, ready to snap, to twist and break the bones behind him, but- it cooled down instantly. There wasn't any point to it... 

Nightmare felt all of that, though- and though confused by most emotions, he'd learned how to piece them together by now. “You loved him.” It wasn't a question. Reaper didn't answer. “Did he love you?” 

Reaper suppressed a bubbling sob, “I don't know,” He smiled, lightless sockets turning to Nightmare, “We took it slow. He's...he was... afraid of touch, and I... I did not want to scare him.” 

“...I see.” Nightmare walked over, and- did the unthinkable. His goopey, cold hand rested on Reaper's shoulder. He hissed slightly, because fuck- Reaper was way colder than him- and that was a fucking feat since he felt like ice himself. “You're cold as fuck.” 

“I know.”

“And fucking depressing to look at.” 

“I know...” 

Nightmare looked at him with his one good eye, before sighing heavily. “Come on.” He gave a tug, “You look like you haven't eaten in weeks.” 

“Years, actually. Not since Erro- not for a long time...I don't need to eat.” 

Nightmare gave a sharper tug, making the taller skeleton stumble, “I said come on,” He snarled, “Come back with me, and let my gang fuss over you for a bit. I can finally get some food, and you get hugs from Horror. Win-win.” 

He didn't let him decide, merely pulled Reaper into the portal. 

The dark god didn't eat. But he did accept a few hugs. Nightmare didn't like this. Reaper used to be so full of life...hell, was it even possible for Reaper to fall? 

...he should talk to Dream about this... 

“You're crying again.” Ink's hand was rough on Error's chin, turning him this way and that. The dark skeleton didn't respond, his sockets hollow and empty, blue tears pouring down his cheekbones. “Stop it.” He gave a sharp shake to that skull, frowning as it followed the motion without resistance. 

He snarled, and stood, looking down at Error. The dark skeleton's hands had been tied behind his back painfully, his legs spread wide, covering in bruises, and bitemarks. From his blue pussy leaked Ink's rainbow release, dripping down onto the sheets. 

“You're such a baby,” Ink stated, his eyelights small pinpricks. His paints hung over the dresser, each vial full. How Error wished he would take a sip of just one...it would hurt less then... “I haven't even hurt you.” 

His bruised bones, and cracked ribs say different, but Error didn't say anything. No. He knew Ink liked him to fight- liked him feisty. He won't give him what he wants if he can help it. 

“Fine. Be that way.” Error was roughly rolled over, his face shoved into the soft blankets, as his hips were hiked up. 

A new, fresh fear ran over him as he felt Ink's cock press against his ass. 

“W-w-wait-!! N-no, Ink d-do-d- gg-AAAAGGH-!!” Error's scream was quickly muffled by fingers being shoved down his throat, Ink pressing in sharply, not giving any moment for Error to relax, or adjust. He instantly withdrew, then snapped his hips forward into the smaller skeleton. Error cried out, tears beading thickly in his sockets, newly squirming to get away from the too-much pain. 

“There you are, Error,” Ink stated, his voice cold, empty. “I had thought I'd finally broken you again. Don't make me have to reset you again.” 

Error shook his head violently- he didn't want to be reset!! He was always so confused, so scared- it was like the first time all over again until his memories returned. 

“Then be a good boy, and move with me.” 

Error sobbed louder, choking on the intruding fingers in his mouth. Just as Ink's fingers flexed, a quick intake of breath signaling Ink's displeasure at his ignoring of him- Error pressed back, weakly, but he pressed back onto Ink's cock. 

Ink's magic twitched like a live wire, excited by having such full control over the smaller skeleton. “Again.” Error rocked back, “Again,” He tried again, whimpering with the sharp stab of pain it gave him. “Good boy. Keep going.” 

...

“Aww, I really made a mess, didn't I?” Ink was fussing over Error, petting his sides, kissing his skull. “I'm sorry, Ruru! Are you okay?” 

Error didn't look at him- in fact, he pointedly looked away, as much as his skull would let him. 

“Does it hurt?” 

He didn't answer. 

“I'm sure it does- hold on!” Ink rushed off somewhere in the house, his clashing and clangs of his messy searching much to loud for the throbbing of Error's skull. 

He didn't bother to move- not like he could, anyways. Ink had fucked Error until he passed out, and left him there to help with business in the multiverse. When he'd returned, he had drank some of his yellow paint, aka 'happiness'. 

It does wonders for an emotionless creature such as Ink. 

“Back!!” He shouted, making the shorter skeleton flinch. “Sorry! Too loud?” He didn't adjust his voice. “Look! I got healing salve!!” 

Error made a weak attempt at a growl. No- he'd rather be drugged, or fed healing food. He doesn't want the rainbow asshole's fingers anywhere near, well, his asshole! 

“Shush Ruru, I'll fix you right up!” The creator purred, slicking his fingers up with the healing goop. 

Error wished himself to fall asleep again. 

He was being pet by those evil fingers, shushed and fussed at by a deceitfully kind voice. “Don't be embarrassed...” Was he? “It's perfectly normal, silly!” 

“G-go aw-a-away...” He rasped. The 'perfectly normal' thing being how Ink how gotten him off three fucking times from the healing salve. It wasn't just embarrassing. It was fucking disgusting. 

“But you're in a really bad mood, I can tell!! I can't leave you like this!!” The creator cooed at him, pressing a kiss to his neck. Error glitched, hissing at the taller. “I know! What about I get you some chocolate?” 

“...w-what d-do yo-you wa-w-want fo-for it...?” Error asked blandly, trying not to show his violent desire for his favorite sweet treat. 

“Nothing, silly! Here-!” The said chocolate was produced in front of Error, proving his thoughts of Ink trying to gain something from him. He already had it on him. He'd planned this... 

Still, Error wouldn't complain. He ripped it from Ink's hands, and was tearing the cover off of it, his multiple tongues curling around and licking it like a lollipop. It lasted longer that way, at least. 

“You're so cute, Ruru,” Ink purred, leaning his head on his fist. 

Ink was ignored, for the much preferable chocolate. 

“You know that I'll always love you, right, Ruru?” 

That didn't sound good. The rainbow bastard never fucking loved him. That was the whole point. Missing emotions, no morals, everything about him was fake. 

He said nothing. 

“I want to add someone else to our bed!” 

The chocolate suddenly tasted like ash. He coughed, spitting it out as he looked at Ink. The bastard didn't even flinch as his coughing. 

“Please don't get me wrong, Ruru! I really do love you!! But I think you might do better with a third party? Somebody that could help me please you!!” 

Torture- Ink was planning more torture- 

“W-who...?” 

“I'm going to make it a surprise!!”

He felt sick, “Ba-bathr-room-” 

“Hm? Why?” 

Error rushed past him, through the house. His bones ached- and yet he still ran to the toilet. They didn't really need it, but it was nice to use for easier clean up when Error's magic revoked. He heaved all the chocolate into the toilet with a sob. He'd wanted that... It was rare he was fed. It was rarer he was fed something he liked. 

“Ruru?” Ink was at his back, rubbing his spine with a care rarely shown to the destroyer. He didn't think. He didn't want to. He leaned on Ink, smearing him with his excess magic leaking from his mouth and eyes. 

“There, there...I'll always love you, Ruru. I promise.” 

Error...just wanted to dust already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhehehehe


	3. An Extra Set Of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finds out who their new bed mate is- he feels relieved, for all of five seconds. Then, once they return, he welcomes the change- allowing a bit of hope to flood into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a double chapter!! I posted one half of it a moment ago, but it seemed too small, so I added another one! I hope you enjoy! <3

Error woke to loud noises, to clashing, and clanging, and- and talking. He bolted upright, listening more carefully- talking!! It really was talking!! There was a person here, besides Ink, and he was already standing, running the the door, ready to scream, and cry, and beg- but then he froze- 

Ink wanted to invite someone. 

He took a step back. 

Ink wanted to have someone join their bed. 

He was starting to shake. 

Ink wanted to hurt him more-! 

Error bolted into the closet, hyperventilating in the small room, clutching at his ribs as if he couldn't get enough air into his non-existent lungs. If there was someone here, it had to be someone Ink invited, because nobody could get here without being invited by Ink, right? Which means, whoever was invited, was invited to- to hurt him! To rape him!! He let out a silent sob, and huddled back into the corner of the closet. 

But luck was not with him today. He bumped something behind him, sending a box down in front of him, making a loud thud. 

There were instantly footsteps running upstairs. Two sets of footsteps. 

He scrambled as far back into the corner as he could get, breathing faster, and crying out in a near panic as the door was ripped open, and he saw Ink reach in, grabbing him, and yanking him out- 

“Ruru!” Ink gasped as he held Error to his chest. Error didn't fight it, trembling so badly. Who was it? Who was behind Ink? Should he dare to look? “Are you okay, Ruru?” 

“Nnh-a-a-ahh I-I- aa-” His voice glitched heavily, lagging behind, as his sight was consumed with errors, “C-ca-a-an-n't-” 

Then, another voice spoke, soft, and kind, and familiar. “Goodness, are you okay??” 

The errors left just for a moment long enough to see Dream standing above him, staring down at him in clear worry, and confusion. 

“Dd-r-d-d-re-a-aam-” Error hiccuped, a sob breaking free as he reached out a hand for Dream, only for it to be stolen by Ink. He sobbed again, louder. 

“Yes, Dream is here! Did you miss him, Ruru? I thought he'd be the perfect person to invite!” 

His soul dropped, his mana lines running cold. He looked up again at Dream. Ink invited him....for....?

Then Ink sighed, “But, sadly he said no! So I suppose he'll be leaving soon, so I'll have to ask someone els-” 

“No!” Dream said, much too loud. He hid it with a nervous giggle, “I mean...No...I didn't...Can I still change my mind, Inky?” 

“Of course you can!” Ink beamed at his friend, and stood up, dragging Error up bodily in his arms. 

“Want to start right now?” Ink said excitedly. 

That seemed to wipe the smile of Dream's face, as much as it made Error feel whoozy. Start....? 

“Well, Error just had a scare, so-” 

“Silly!” Ink giggled, and threw Error onto the bed, the dark skeleton squeaked, bouncing slightly. “It will take his mind off the scare! Here, let me show you!” 

Error could no longer see- his eyelights taken up by errors, all he could do was feel. He reached his arms up, and around. Bed? He was on the bed- he was- there was someone else on the bed- 

“Cutie!” Ink giggled, and grabbed Error's wrists, slamming them above his head. 

“Ah-!” Error tried to break free of his grip, but he was too weak, too hurt, and too starved, “In-i-in—i-!!!” He moved his leg up to kick Ink's hip, enough to throw him off- but Ink merely snatched that leg, and threw it over his hips, instantly grinding down against Error's crotch, with an already hard erection. 

“Ink-” Dream gasped, panicked, “Error doesn't want this-!!” 

“Yes he does!” Ink giggled, tsking as his friend. “If he didn't want this,” He rolled his hips again- and too much practice, too much time of being forced into submission had Error's pussy summoning itself instantly. It was dry, and not at all aroused, but Ink didn't care. He pressed into Error, making the destroyer scream, crying out loudly as he tried his best to fight the larger skeleton off. 

He heard a panicked voice, calling out to Ink- to him- to- it was all too much!!! 

His mind swarmed with errors- his entire soul crashing from the intensity of his panic, and misplaced relief at seeing Dream. He was swarmed in darkness, held in the embrace of silence- as everything washed away.

Eventually he drifted back, hazy eyelights, barely seeing as he moved- only to whine loudly. 

There was movement next to him, a cold, lifeless hand touching his sternum. “Morning Ruru~” Ink purred happily. “Did you sleep well?” 

Error ignored him, his hand shakily swatting his hands away, “D-dre-d-ea- drea-eam!!” He called out pathetically. Please! Please save me!! 

Ink only giggled, entertained, “He left already!! But don't worry! He said he liked our show soooooo much~ That he'll come back!! And Ruru!” He giggled, darker, and cold, his hand trailing down his sternum, to his spine, going lower still- His skull next to   
Error's, “Next time~ He'll be joining us~” 

Error sobbed loudly. 

*** 

It was perhaps a month or two, before Dream showed up again, and the moment he did- Error ran. He booked it up the steps, ignoring Dream's worried calls, and Ink's demanding voice to 'come back'. He knew he couldn't hide- not for long. He could climb into the vents again- he dislocated his shoulder last time, though, and it'd taken nearly a damned year to fully heal, due to his low magic reserves. 

“Error!! Get back here!” Ink huffed, all haughty and agitated. 

Error whined, and scrambled into the back of the laundry room- into the little space between the washing machine, and the wall. There were tubes, metallic and smelling of dust, and heat coming from the walls, making him stretch and wriggle around them as to not break anything. He can't break things- It'll make Ink punish him- 

“Really? Hiding behind the washing machine?” Error could hear the roll of Ink's eyelights. 

He heard Dream's footsteps come in afterwards- different from Ink's. Ink was always barefoot, his feet clacking against the wooden floors. But Dream's were softer- a gentle squeak of the soft leather of his yellow boots. 

“Error?” His voice reached out, warmth, and kindness wrapped into one. “Are you alright?” 

“N-no-no-” He spat out, trembling, “G-g-o w-way-!!” 

Ink stomped closer, “No, Error! You don't get to make demands when you're being a brat. Now come here!” 

Dream, ever kind, said, “We could leave him to calm down, maybe? Relax? Perhaps I spooked him, Inky...” 

“Of course you didn't!” Ink said, voice chipper as he peeked into the crack of the wall to see the destroyer. Error squeaked, and wriggled further back. “He's just nervous, is all! He was like this the first time we did something too!!” 

Error instantly had to shoot down the vile rising in his throat. That first time... he didn't know what Ink was capable of. He didn't know what Ink was willing to do to hurt him.... He was angry, spitting insults and fighting tooth and nail- that was, until Ink shoved his hand into his pants, fingers harshly scraping on his pelvis. He crashed. By the time he woke up, he'd already lost. 

A hand grabbed his ankle, and Error screamed as he was dragged out, begging and pleas falling from his mouth as he kicked at Ink. He landed a few blows, but was too weak to do any real damage. 

“Ink!!” Dream scolded- and snatched Error up into his arms in one smooth movement. 

The warmth of magic- of someone with an actual S O U L, made an involuntary noise tug from Error's throat. Too close to a moan, and a gasp- his fingers clinging to Dream's body, shivering, and practically demanding that warmth to stay within reach. 

“Error...?” Dream called softly, his gloved hands rubbing down the destroyer's back. Another noise escaped him, and his face flushed bright from the sound of it. 

Ink was all too suddenly behind him- breath on his neck. He whimpered into Dream's chest. Was Dream always this tall? Or was Error just small? Ink was the tallest, all damn bones, and height. Dream always seemed small- but now that he thinks about it,   
Nightmare is smaller than Dream, and Error is shorter than Nightmare... Dream's like a wall of protection that he doesn't know if it'll help, or damn him, but he'll be damned either way if he lets go. 

“See? I knew he'd like you to join us!” Ink purred, his hand settling on Error's hip, the other sliding up his shirt, into his ribcage. 

The destroyer made a broken, scared sound, and Dream's arms seemed to tighten. “Maybe we could wait? Just a bit?” Dream asked softly, his hand moving to Error's skull, petting him like one would pet a scared, feral cat that they found out in the rain. “He's so light!” Dream said suddenly, and swatted at Ink's arms. 

Ink, surprised, pulled back, long enough for Dream to scoop Error up in his arms, bridal carry. He yelped, clinging more, his eyelights snapping to Ink fearfully. Would Dream get in trouble- would he be yanked away- would- 

“You think so??” Ink said, eyelights flashing, “I thought that weight was normal for his size!!” 

“No, Ink,” Dream huffed, and turned with Error in his arms, heading towards the kitchen. “Do you have food?” 

“Yes!!! I keep the fridge stocked for Error!” He left out the part at how if Error actually takes the food without being good, he'll be forced to throw it up, then fucked painfully- but hey, small details, right? 

Dream ignored everything to get to that fridge, shifting Error to be held on his hip, his small limbs curled around the light guardian. 

Ink reached his hands out, “Want me to hold him?” 

“No thank you!” Dream chirped, “He's cuddly! I like it.” He pulled out different things, and started right away on cooking up a good meal- using magic to speed up the process, and allow him to keep Error in his arms. 

Ink was indulgent, smiling as he watched his two friends hold each other. “You two are so cute! I want to sketch you!!” 

“Go right ahead,” Dream said with a giggle, “We don't mind, right Error?” Error nodded stiffly, trembling- he didn't mind- just let him stay here, with the warmth of another person's body, please. 

Ink left for a moment to get his sketchbook, and then Dream was holding him tighter, his skull nuzzling against Error's. He whined softly, fearful- but when the touch didn't lead to more, he hesitantly returned it. A smidgen of affection... real affection... or   
what he thought was real, anyways. Dream could be playing him for all he knows, but is it so wrong to hope? 

It was a bit longer before Ink returned, and Dream had sat down, Error next to him as he offered him spoonfuls of a delicious tasting oatmeal. It was so sweet!! He ate each spoonful easily, opening his mouth for Dream without fighting it in the slightest. 

It was Ink who disturbed the blissful peace, closing his sketchbook, “Want to get started, Ruru? Dream?” 

Suddenly his bones were filled with tension, fiery and hot- the food in his tummy threatened to come back up. 

“Inky, rude!” Dream scolded- and Error pushed himself back into the cushions. You can't talk back to Ink- you can't- you'll get in trouble, and it'll hurt, and talking only makes it worse- “He hasn't finished eating, yet!!” 

“Oh,” Was what Ink responded with, and when his brows furrowed, Dream pointed to his vials. “Right-” Ink took a swig of the yellow, and beamed up at them, “Okay!! I can wait!” 

“We might not be able to today,” Dream said with a cool calm, not flinching as Ink whined. 

“Whaaaat? But Error really wants to!!” 

Error shook his head- even though the action did nothing to say how violently he did not want any of what Ink was offering. 

Dream simply smiled, finishing up feeding Error, “He has a fever, Inky.” 

That gave them both pause. “Fever?” Ink asked, and reached forward to press his hand against Error's forehead. “He feels normal to me..” 

“Ink,” Dream huffed, all patience and polite annoyance, “You can't feel heat like we do. He has a fever!” 

Was that true? Error doesn't remember that being a thing... He slowly put a hand to his own forehead. He was....freezing, actually... He....he doesn't have a fever.... 

“Any excess movement and energy will be wasted and make him feel worse,” He said with another huff, pulling Error to lean onto him. Error went easily, comfortable, and in a hazy happiness with his full belly. “We'll just have to wait.” 

Ink whined again, but nodded, “Okaaay! Hey! How about we watch a movie?” 

A movie...? When was the last time Error saw a movie....? 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.” Dream said indulgently, “Go pick one out.” 

“Okay!” Ink skittered away, leaving the two of them on the couch. 

Dream said nothing, but his hand gently pet Error's spine, his hand a comforting warm to his cold, tired bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Dream's game?~

**Author's Note:**

> Mwhehehe <3


End file.
